


Electric

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A little poem from Seven, though I don't write Borg as well I think





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Letting y'all know I haven't been sucked into an anamoly or thrown into a black hole (although it kinda feels that way). I'm still alive and working on longer fics just havent had the energy to type. Depression is stupid.

Electric  
Your touch feels electric  
And I know electric  
I am metal and circuitry  
Implants and nodes  
And I run a diagnostic  
That comes up normal  
But still you touch me  
And I feel sparks  
Electric sparks   
That tickle my skin  
Through my biosuit  
Get in my veins  
Travel through me  
Through my blood  
To my heart  
My abdomen  
My brain  
And I think I am malfunctioning  
But the diagnostic is normal  
And then you move past me  
And I can breathe again  
And the sparks fade  
Until you glance back at me  
Through the door of the lab  
And you smile  
And light me up again.


End file.
